


Lost Princess

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, BuckyBarnes - Freeform, F/M, Imagines, Marvel - Freeform, Preferences, Series, buckybarnesimagine, buckybarnesimagines, imagine, marvelimagine, preference, sebastianstan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Bucky Barnes x ReaderWord Count: 436Warning: None.Summary: The reader has no memory of her life growing open nor does she even remember her last name. The only clue she has is a necklace that states 'Together in Paris'. An unlikely friendship helps her get to her destination.Authors Note: I'm back bitches🤘 Turns out a few mental break downs (and a failed almost relationship) does wonders for a girl (still not there yet but I'm trying!)😞😔🥺Let me know what you think! I was thinking a two or three more parts!Requests are OPEN!!! Send me Requests!Anastasia AU cause I LOVE the Anastasia movie🦋✨
Kudos: 1





	Lost Princess

“Y/N?” Elsie questioned, groggily. 

Humming in response, you walked into the shared room of two of the young girls in the orphanage. 

“Promise you won’t forget us?”

Sitting beside Elsie, you ran your fingers through her hair.

“Course not munchkin.” You replied softly. “I could never forget you.” 

“Will you write us?” Holly piped in. 

Humming in response, you tucked both girls in, before tip toeing out of the room. Taking a final gaze at their small sleeping figures, you shut the door softly. Grabbing your packed bags, you hastily left the orphanage. You had been there since you could remember, with no memory of your family or your last name. 

Fidgeting with your necklace, you stood at the ticket booth contemplating your next move. 

“Next.” The booth clerk spoke. Causing the line to move.

“Next.” 

It was your turn before you knew it.

“Next.”

“Next!” The clerk spoke impatiently pulling you from your day dreams. 

“Uh...One ticket to...to...” It dawned on you that you didn’t have place to go.

“Mommy! Mommy!” A small girl exclaimed nearby, yanking on her mothers pant leg. “She looks like the missing Duchess.” She spoke pointing at you.

Everyone near you, turned gaping. 

Your palms began sweating, as you glanced around at the series of unknown eyes gazing at you. Spinning promptly on your heel, you attempted to make a hasty getaway. A firm grip grasped your elbow preventing you from progressing any further. Tugging you along, into a dimly lit area, you were face to face with a soft face. 

“Go to Stark Tower in Manhattan and ask for Bucky.” She simply stated, without offering any further explanation, she was gone as quickly as she’d come.

“Wait-” You turned to gaze toward the “How’s Bucky?” You questioned voice barely above a whisper to nobody in particular. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Grasping your map, you stood in front of a building that read ‘Stark Tower’. Walking through the halls aimlessly, you gazed out of the windows. The view was of the New York skyline.The sunset illuminating behind the skyscrapers. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” A tall built blonde questioned joining you. “It reminds you just how beautiful nature is for those who stop and appreciate it.”

You hummed in response. 

“Sorry, I’m Steve.” He greeted extending his hand towards you.

“Y/N.” You greeted. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Bucky.” The long haired man greeted. He wasn’t as enthusiastic about greeting you as the Steve was.

“Y/N.” You replied, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. 

“See Bucky!” Steve clasped Bucky on the shoulder. “What’d I tell ya?”

Bucky merely nodded in response. 

“Paris it is!”


End file.
